I Am Chronicles
by MattieKai
Summary: A crazy anime loving girl gets sucked into the Death Note world. How will she handle it there-or how will the DN people handle her crazy mind-. She likes to mess with the peoples mind, confusing everyone. Kira is POed and L is confused. But why? Read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Another story! Cherry Berry is a random name I came up with! Please R&R! Tell me if you like! Thanks! ^.^**

**Description:****Nikki is a fangirl for Death Note. She wishes to be in it. She finally gets her wish come true because her friend Kurt got her death note jelly beans that they thought had a fake little magic. When she getts in death note she plays with a couple people. She's just having fun, until Light asks her who she is. She decides to pretend to be L. Light is terrified, L is confused, and Nikki is just having the time of her life. But soon hell brakes loose and she finally does what she planned on doing from the very beginig; save L. But will she die in the end? Will she even be able to save L? **

"YEAH!" Nikki yells out as Becca, Amy, and her get out of school and start walking to her house. "School is finally out and its summer!"

"I know, right? Its gonna be awsome!" Becca exlaims.

"Lawl, yeah," Amy says.

Nikki looks over and sees a white limo in the parking lot," Dude, look, a limo,"

"Dude, thats pretty cool. Some lucky chick to get picked up in that at school," Becca chuckles.

"Yeah. Hey look, its an old guy and, wow he looks like Watari," Amy says happily.

Nikki looks at the guy wearing a tux, must be the driver. He does resemble Watari.

"Wouldn't that be awsome if that was L and he calls us over and is all like 'Come girls, I have candy,' and then we go in the limo with him. It'd _so_ make the teachers shit thier pants," Amy says.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty funny!" Becca says.

The girls just continue walking to Nikki's house, getting the school out of sight.

When the girls walk past a house, they notice three boys on the roof, one of them shirtless. They rememer them from school. The girls practicly laugh thier buts off because the shirtless guy is screaming his off.

"SHUT UP! Kira will be god of this world and make you...do something?" Nikki says, laughing. Making Amy and Becca laugh as well.

* * *

><p>The girls left an hour after they had the pizza party at Nikki's house. Now Nikki is in her room and on her laptop, on a death note fan-chatroom.<p>

**SychoN logged on**

**SychoN:** Hey guys!

**DetectiveKira090:** Hey SychoN! Long time no chat!

**SychoN:** Yeah, I know! Been bussy

**DetectiveKira090:** Ugh! Im sorry for u! Hey! I got these cool jelly bean thingys! They are DN jellybeans! Itt is called DN wish beans! It says if u REALLY wanna go to DN world and if you have the right mind all u gotta do is eat a bean and u go there or somethin. Cool right! It doesn't work but they are still pretty cool!

**SychoN:** DUDE! I want a pack!

**DetectiveKira090: **Thought ud say that! Thats why I got u one!

**SychoN: ***glomps* LOVE YOU!

**DetectiveKira090: **Ik! Meet me cherry berry in ten!

**SychoN: **KK!

**DetectiveKira090 log off**

**SychoN log off**

Nikki runs and gets her flip flops on. She rarely wears shoes but if she does, she wears flipflops.

Nikki tells her mom wear she's going and runs to Cherry Berry, a smoothie and cake place. They have her favorite Strawberry Creme cake.

When Nikki gets there, she looks around and sees 'DetectiveKira090' or better known as her best guy friend, Kurt, sitting in a both drinking a smoothie blast and has a Strawberry Creme cake for him and her and a sycho-berry smoothie waiting for her.

"Kurt!" Nikki calls over as she sits down at the table. Kurt smiles and hands her the pack of jelly beans. They are in a red, silk bag. She pulls on the blue ribben, that is tieing the bag shut and dumps some of the beans out. The are a sortment of five colors. Red,white,blue,orange,and gold. In the bag she sees a note. It reads what Kurt told her on the computer. Nikki smiles.

"You rock, Kurt!" She grins.

"I know,"Kurt giggles. They eats and drink thier Cherry Berry food while talking and then say thier goodbyes and tell eachother to text tomarrow.

Now Nikki is walking down the street. She smiles and takes out a jelly bean. She tries it out. Since its dark she doesn't really know what color it is. But when she puts it in her mouth she is surprised. She taste a whole buch of flavores. Strawberry Creme cake, plain strawberry, apples, vanilla cake, chocolate, and more. Its really stange because she can taste each flavor perfectly as though she was eating the real thing but whats even wierder is that even though there is all this flavor, it tastes so amazing. She ends up eating half the bag, no there is only ten more jelly beans. She sighs and puts in her pocket to save it for later.

When Nikki gets home, she goes upstairs to her room. She lyes on her bed, relaxing. Eventually falling asleep. She dreams of a dream where she is in death note. Oh how she wants to be in death note. She'd save L. Make sure Light getts slapped. She'd meet Near. Her FAVORITE character. She'd be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please R&R! Thanks ;)**

Nikki wakes up. She winces as the sun shines in her face. She puts her head in her head. _Wow, do I have a headache or what!_ She thinks to herself. When she finally is fully awake, she slams her eyes open is fear. _What the hell!_ She is sitting in field. Not in her comfy, warm bed.

Nikki begins to panick, she looks around. She notices a large building -which looks either like a school or a large library- and sees a bunch of kids puring out of it. -Yup, a school- _Woh woh woh, UGLY cloths!_ Nikki thinks in her head. The cloths are hideous! They have like a yellowish color to them- _STOP IT NIKKI! Gotta find out where I am!_ Nikki looks around and something pops in her head. _Those look like the outfits in Death Note..._ She then shakes her head. Nikki stands up and brushes the grass off her PJ's. -_Thank god I wear comfy black sweats and T-shirts to bed-_ Nikki then walks up to a kid and asks; "Um..do you know where I am? I think I may have slept walked or something..."

The kid she asks just looks at her funny. Then she feels a hand on her sholder. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?" The voice is odly familiar. Then she hears the voice talk in what seems like japanese and the kid she asked befor, walks away.

"Um, yeah, I think I may have slpet walked or something, Can you help me and tell me where I am," Nikki turns and faces the person and almost dies. Right in front of her is Light Yagami. _Light flippin' Yagami! WTH?_

"Um, yes, You are in Tokyo, Japan," Light replies. Then looking at the look on Nikki's face he replies; "Kento regian."

"Y-yes I know where Tokyo is. B-but thats imposible. I-I can't be here. Its just not possible," Nikki is starting to hyperventilate. She takes in breaths, trying to soothe herself.

"Are you okay? Do you need help? Whats wrong?" Light begins to worry. Well, a girl just freaking out, out-of-nowhere, anyone would worry.

"N-no, I'm fine. It...I'm just confused is all... " Nikki then looks at Light with a serious face. "Can..can I ask you a strange question?"

Light hesitates. "Sure."

"Have... have you found any weird, black note book? " Nikki takes that as a yes because soon Light's eyes widen and then he glares and grabs Nikki's arm and pulls her with him.

"W-where are you taking me?" Nikki says. She has to sprint to not fall, flat on her face because Light is walking fast and refusing to let Nikki's arm go.

Soon, they get to a small cafe and Light walks in, dragging Nikki behind and picks a booth in the back. Light forces Nikki to sit and he sits on the oposite side.

"Who are you?" Light asks. His face suddenly showing no niceness it once showed when they first met.

_Think Nikki! He's Kira so don't give him your name! What name sounds cool? "_Akira Amaya," _Clever Nikki! AWSOME NAME! Akira means clear and Amaya means night rain. So its Clear Night Rain! _

"So, _Akira Amaya_, how do you know about the note book?" Light says Nikki's name like it venom. Obviously be a jerk.

"_Light Yagami_, I know the _death note_ because I'm awsome like that," She says Light's name the way he said hers. Also she said Death Note like that so Light new she new what it was called.

Light was shocked when Nikki says his name, remembering he never told his name. "Do you have the eyes?"

"No."

"Then...how?" Light was very confused.

Might as well screw with him. "I am sychic."

Light chuckles. Nikki puts on a very serious face. Then Light stops chuckling and glares at Nikki. "Are you telling me you are truly sychic."

"That is what came out of my mouth. Was it not?" Nikki smirks. She loves messing with others heads.

Light thinks for a bit. Then looks at her. "Do you know who L is?"

"Yes, I even know his real name," Nikki wants to laugh so hard right now. Its just to fun messing with Light. _Oh, just emagain messing with Matsuda! Oh, even Misa! _

_"_Could you tell me?"

"Yes, I could."

Light waits for Nikki to finish up but she just sits there.

"Can you tell me now?" Light is getting a bit POed with her.

"Whats in it for me?"

Light thinks for a bit. "You can be my goddess."

"What about Misa?" _Lets see if Misa has come in yet. If not, I may no where we are in the story..._

"Who?" Light looks dumbfounded. _So she hasn't made her appearence yet. Okay. Well so far he obviously knows about L so he either needs or already has killed Naomi Misora... lets see._

"Sychic, remember, so you haven't met her yet. Okay. How about another question. Have you been stalked by the FBI?"

"What?" Light is really confused.

"Never mind, never mind. So on with me telling you who L is question. My answer is no." _Yay! He hasn't found out about the FBI's yet. Okay, since Naomi is obviously a smart person, and used to be on the FBI, she'll be of great help to me. All I got to do is look out for her and find her before Light._

"What! Why?" Light was clearly POed. And it was pretty funny.

"Because. Its obvious. I'm not going to bow down to you, Kira-kun. I'm going to have my own fun. Now goodbye," Nikki gets up from her seat but when she's just about to leave, she looks over her shoulder and smirks. "Say hello to Ryuk. Tell him I will give him an apple soon," And with that she leaves. A smile on her face and a very confused and furious killer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soorry for being long! Well hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! R&R thanks! ;)**

When Nikki left the cafe that Light had taken-against her will- her to, she walked into a market and went into the bathroom. When she checked and made sure no one was in the bathroom she silently squeeled and danced around like a sycho fan-girl. "OMG! I met Light Yagami! I sounded so bad-ass in that cafe!" She hyperly wispered to herself. When she was done she left the market, and walked down the streets. _This sucks. I don't have any money, and a place to live AND food. Ugh. If I was going to be sent to the death note world, they might as well kill me, because either I die by some sycho or I starve to death, OR I get some desease. _Nikki sighs. _Whats the point, sending me to the death note world, then getting me killed because I don't have the right stuff to keep me alive._

Nikki stops mid-step when she hears a familiar laugh. Her eyes widen and she smiles. Then walks toward a park she saw on the way to the cafe. She then turns around and there it is, her favorite, apple-crazed, shinigami. "Ryuk!" She says, glomping the poor shinigami.

"So, you an see me. Interesting. But sorry, I'm not the one for being touched," Suddenly, Ryuk disapears, alowing Nikki to fal on her face, then Ryuk reapears, laughing. Then Nikki laughs in as well.

"Hows it going Ryuk? I wish I could get you some apples, but I don't have money, I don't even have a home," Nikki pouts.

"Apples? I can get you some money, I really can't buy apples myself, for obvious reasons," Ryuk laughs.

Nikki smiles. "Okay, if you get me money for a house and some other stuff, I'll cut half of my money I will get, and I will buy you the apples," Ryuk's face lights up.

" I was sent here by the king earlier to tell you he sent you here and also he was going to tripple the money and pt it in yen for you and put into an account for you, but since you brought that deal up, I'll take it anyway," Ryuk laughs.

"Ryuk!" Nikki pouts then laughs. "Shoulda' figure. But since you just told me that, you'll only be getting twenty apples a week."

Ryuk sighs. "Okay, its more than what Light gives me."

"Light is such a meanie! Why wouldn't he give you twenty apples a week? Your awsome Ryuk," Nikki smiles.

"Thanks, by the way, I have a couple questions for ya'. First; How do you you know me and me likin' apples? Second; Why can't I see your name?" Ryuk says.

"Okay, first, I think your awsome and I already know of you. Second, I don't know but now I know you can't see my name, which, I bet will help in the future."

"Okay. Well, catcha' later. Oh yeah, hears the card to your account, also here is all the human stuff you need for your account. See ya' Be at your place on friday to collect my apples."

"Okay Ryuk! Thanks," Nikki waves and smiles. For her, this was just to cool.

* * *

><p>Nikki just gets a hotel room for tonight. Tomarrow, she will get her place. She sighs and takes a long bath. She is happy the place was a washing and drying machine. She puts her filthy PJ's in it to wash them. After her bath she just wears a soft, cotton robe the hotel provided. Then when the cloths are washed, Nikki puts them in the dryer, then goes to bed. She has had a very tireing day<p>

* * *

><p>Nikki wakes up early, going to get a good start for this whole death note stuff. She walks to the nearest Real Estate office. She gets her new appartment after she sighns an hours worth of paper work. After that she goes to a store and gets one computer and two laptops. Then she gets a small fridge. She also gets a small bed and some sheets, pillows, and blankets. Then she gets confy, black, bagy jean shorts and a white tank and a blue ripped, styled shirt. Then she gets some more cloths of the same sort, but different colors. She also gets a pair of black and a pair of white flip flops. She gets herself some bath supplies and a brush and comb. Then pony-tails. Next she gets some undies and bras. Then some more comfy PJ's. Then finally, she goes to get her food.<p>

She isnt even surprised when Ryuk flies into her face. "Gettin' my apples?" Nikki stiffles a laugh and gives a slight nod.

"Where is Light?" She wispers, barely moving her mouth so people won't shes even more crazy than usual.

"On a date. Found some guy followin' him so he's goin to take care of it. But I have to go soon because he told me to folloe him," Ryuk laughs.

"So why are you here then," Nikki smiles and wispers.

"Cause I saw you and wanted to make sure you got my apples," Ryyuk chuckles. Nikki smiles.

She walks over to the apples and picks out twenty of the redist apples and puts them into a bag. Then she sees big, juicy looking apples that even makes her want to grool. She walks over to them. "Ryuk, if you get the king to times the money I already have by four, I'll get you five of these juicy apples every week," Nikki smiles even more when she sees Ryuk drool. He quickly nods and tells her he'll be back in ten.

Nikki picks up five of those juicy apples and then gets three of the green apples, only because she doesn't like red apples. She then gets strawberries. Then she leaves the fruit sections. Now she gets a bunch of Pocky and Kuwala March then cakes, then strawberry creme, next she gets a bag of salt n' viniger chips. Then white bread, turkey, american cheese, dill pickles, and mayo. By the time she gets to the check out, Ryuk comes back and gives her a thumbs up, signaling that the king agreed, then leaves.

Nikki thanks the lord because, since she got a bed and all that stuff, she could get a ride with them to her house. And that is a very good thing because she would have a hard time walking home with fifty, heavy bag of cloths and food. But on the way, she had then movers stop so she could pick up afew more things.

When Nikki gets home, she gets the home movers to move her stuf and put it where she points to. She then turns on her computer and laptops. getting everything that is needed onto it. She then looks up where Naomi Misora lives. Since its already to late to contact and save Raye Penber, she might as well tell Naomi to spend the last couple days with her fiance. Since he will be dieing soon, which is sad. But there is nothing you can do about it. After she gets Naomi's hotel adress and room number -AN: she hacked into a few things- She takes a shower, happy that the water was turned on that morning, and wears a pair of guy bagy jean shorts and a white bra and cami, then she put on a white cotton T-shirt. She next puts on a blonde, male wig and a black baseball cap. She looks into a mirror that was already at the appartmen and smiles. Thank god for a A-cup chest. In the mirror, she looked like a guy. The only problem was, was she looked like a very small guy, due to her thin and fragile looking body. Also her short highte. Even though she was sixteen, she looked twelve. Which kinda POed her. But right now she didn't mind. She looked totally unnoticable and if she weren't looking at herself, she'd say she looked pretty hot.

* * *

><p>She got onto the train and rode it to the hotel that Naomi and Raye were staying at. She put a strawberry lolipop in her mouth as she rode the elivator up to the second floor. She walked up to there hotel room and she knocked on the door. Naomi opened the door with a smile that was for her husban but if faded a bit when she saw it was only a kid. Naomi looked down at what looked like a small boy. "Can I help you?" Naomi asks friendly.<p>

"Yes, you can. I would like to speek with you, Naomi Misora, fiance of Raye Penber. It is about Kira," With that Naomi nodded her head suspiciously and moved aside to let Nikki in.

"What is it I can do for you?" Naomi asked, eyeing Nikki causiously.

"I know who Kira is and I'm sorry to tell you this, but Raye Penber will be dying in a week. I think it is best you spend the remaining days with your fiance," Nikki replied. Naomi's face went to shock into hurt, into anger.

"How do you know this? Who are you? Are you Kira?" Naomi was furious but afraid to hurt a small looking child that looks as though if she hit him, he'd brake.

"No. I'm not Kira. I know this because, I'm sychic. I'm known as,"Nikki had to think for a second. She couldn't tell Naomi she was Nikki, because even if she trusted her, she didn't trust Naomi that well. Also she didn't want to tell Naomi what she told Light because as far as Naomi know, Nikki right now is a guy. "Chronicles. You may call me Chronicles," _Wow! Cool name! Way to go Nikki...wow, I need to stop talking to myself._ Nikki thinks in her head. Nikki hates lying but technicly, she isn't lying about her being sychic. She does know what will happen in death note and unless she can change it, it will happen again.

"Why should I trust you?" Naomi asks, her eyes cold but also wanting to believe in Nikki's words.

"Because, if I were Kira, you'd be dead. Also, if I weren't sychic, I wouldn't tell you stuff that will happen in just a short amount of days."

"Then if your sychic, why didn't you tell Raye about this before he could have the chance to die. Why didn't you save him!" Naomi was fighting tears.

"Because...I wasn't here in time. I'm truely sorry about that as well. I would liked to have saved Raye. But I couldn't. You can't save everyone, I'm afraid. But I'm going to save you. I'm going to catch and put revenge on Kira before he hurts the ones dearest to me. I want you to help me. Please Naomi, help me get Kira. Help me stop him," Nikki pleaded. She wanted to help Raye, she really did. But it was to late.

Naomi hesitated, not sure what to do. "If you know who Kira is, why don't you catch him already?"

"Because, I don't have proof, and two, Kira is controling one of my dearest friends. If he dies or gets caught, Kira will just move to someone else," Not entirely true. Light isn't really being controlled but if you think about it. When Light lost his memory, he was so nice, but when he got hi memory back he was completely different.

Naomi thinks about it for a second. She then nods. "I'll help you."

Nikki smiles. "Okay. I will contact you tomarrow night around eight. May I have your number?. Also, don't tell anyone of this conversation. Spend time with him, that is why I'm going to call at night," After Naomi nods her head and gives Nikki her number, Nikki leaves. But making a small stop and buying three cell phones with different names.

All Nikki has to do is find a way to save Naomi. Fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Next chapter will be up later today or tomarrow! YAY! Please R&R thanks! ;)**

When Nikki gets back to her appartment, she goes onto her red and black laptop. She turns on some music as she prepares some cake and highly surgared and milked latte. She then goes onto her laptop, still listening to her music, and go onto the feeds for L's mesage to Kira. Then she hacks into the broadcasters site and gets ready for _her _message. She puts on a fire wall, making sure no one can hack into and find her while she's on air. Then sets up her mirophone that hids her voice, making it higher. The reason she is making it higher is because when guys do this to hide there voice, they make it higher. Vice-versa for girls, except lower voices.

After Nikki is done with that all, she calls Naomi. Naomi answers on the sencond ring. "Hello?"

"Hello Naomi, this is Chronicles," Nikki is using a special device she has hooked up on her phone to discise her voice as well. Its only for safety precaution. "I'm sorry, I said I'd call tomarrow but something has come up. Please go to the news. Pick any news you want. Goodbye,"Nikki hangs up and finishes her work and finally gets full control over the news all over the Kento regian. _Thank god I learnd all this tech-stuff!_

Nikki puts the mircophone that discises her voice on, and turns the music off. She makes all the news casters stuff disapear and puts up a gothic 'C' which stands for Chronicles.

"This is Chronicles. I have a message for L and Kira," Nikki wanted to laugh so hard because her voice was so funny. But she doesn't because that'd be immature. " I want to join in, in your little game. But I will be on niether side. I will be the inbetween. I will be the victourious one. I already know who both L and Kira are. Make the best one win. Game on," Nikki logs off and smirks. Saticfied with her message. Nikki then logs off and goes to bed. _Make the best one win indeed._

* * *

><p>"L, please turn on the news," A gothic 'W' apears on L's screen and L does what the man says. He is interested when it first says <em><strong>"This is Chronicles. I have a message for L and Kira,"<strong>_ L puts his thumb to his mouth. He smirks at this. **_" I want to join in, in your little game. But I will be on niether side. I will be the inbetween. I will be the victourious one. I already know who both L and Kira are. Make the best one win. Game on,"_** L smiles. _So. Chronicles, lets play._

* * *

><p>Light watches the news end. He is worried. He doesn't know what to do. If this Chronicles knows who he is, he's done for. He has to find this person. Fast. Also, maybe he can get Chronicles on his side. He can get L's name and finally be god of the world. But if Chronicles says no, what'll happen? <em>Fine, I'll play, Chronicles. Game on.<em> Light smirks. Ryuk laughs in the background. He knows this is about to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, another chapter...YAY! I think this is my favorite fanfic I've ever writin! R&R! ^.^**

Its been a week now and Nikki is in her guy discise. Only a different color and styled hair. Her hair is honey brown, smae color as Light's. The hair is soft looking but has the layeres tips stick out a bit. She also got a gray hoodie and the hood is up. Her pants are baggy and black. She has a loose chain and is wearing -she hates it but it looks really cool and awsome with the outfit- green and plaid DC shoes. She looks pretty epic.

Right now Nikki is following Light as Light does his killing of Raye Penber. Naomi wanted to come as well but I told her it was to dangerous and risky. She finaly agreed and Nikki told her she'd tell Raye she will always love him when he dies.

Raye loads the train and Nikki take a seat across from him. Listeing to her ipod since she doesn't need to listen to there conversation also because all she has to do is pay attention to when Raye gets off the train and for her to do my goal and make Naomi's promise happen.

After what seemed like a year, Raye walks up and takes his leave. Nikki take the folder and put it in her black backpack while people swarm out. Making her undiscovered by the people surrounding her, trying to leave. When Nikki get out of the train, Raye is there,cluting his chest in pain and she rush to him. "Raye Penber. I will catch Kira for you. I promise. Naomi is in my care, she won't die. She says she loves you and will always love and remember you. You have died heroicly,"Nikki say, then hugging Raye. He has a tear in his eye, looks at Nikki, then sees Light, Raye'e eyes widen then dies. Nikki look up and see Light, smiles at him evily. She mouth the word 'Kira' making his eyes widen. Nikki smirks. _My goal is done._ Nikki thinks to herself then she leaves with a sadisfied face. Nikki's plan was to collect the folder before L, so she can have a couple of pages of the death note. She isn't going to use it, its only for just in case and for future events. Nikki also planned on saying Kira to Light so he gets freaked out. Also because she knows L will being watching the tapes soon and it will make him want to contact her, and if he isn't able to -most likely won't because of her look- she will look for him and it will be much easier if he is searching for her as well. All according to plan. No all she has to do is go to Naomi's appartment, while Naomi does her part of this.

* * *

><p>A few days later Naomi does what Chronicles says to. Chronicles got Naomi a fake ID. Chronicles also put a microphone on Naomi in case something goes wrong, Chronicles can help. He then tells her what to do. So now all she has to do is play the part.<p>

"Please, I need to speek directly to someone with the investigation task force. It ergent!" Naomis pleads to the people at the front desk. She is surprised Chronicles knew the investigation team won't be there.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't help you. As I told you already, there is no one at task force head courters right now," Naomi sighs. She pushes on, as Chronicles says for her to do.

"Can't you contact someone somehow? I have information relating to the Kira investigation."

The guy at the counter looks unsure of what to do. "Look I'll call head courters one more time for you, one moment," He grumbles, clearly annoyed.

"Hi, I'm detective Soichiro Yagami's son, Light Yagami. I brought my father a change of cloths but it doesn't look like he's in, can I leave them here?" A guy says to the other dude at the counter. _Thats the guy that Chronicles said would appear. Obviously he has something to do with Kira. Chronicles never fails to amaze me. Its so odd._

"Sure." The counter guy says smiling. "Hey I haven't seen you in a while, Light."

"Oh. I'm sorry...uh..," this Light guy stutters. He is clearly oblivous to who this guy is.

"What, you don't remember? You helped solve the insurence frod murder investigation. Sometime last year. But hey. Nobody remembers a receptioness. Do they?"

Light sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm terrible with faces. I just need to sign my name on this form right?" Light says, trying to change the subject.

"So Light. Does this mean your going to be helping us with the Kira investigation too?" Light finishes wrighting his name. He replies sure, if all goes well. He rants on maybe finding Kira before L.

"As I thought. There is nobody at headcorters, ma'am. Your going to have to trust me on this," The guy that was talking to Naomi said. She finally snaps out of listening to Light and the other guys conversation and payes attention to the guy assiting her. "I'll give them your message as soon as I see them. I promise."

"Thats not good enough. I have to tell them in person," _Good. Play hard. I'm doing good so far, right? Yeah i think I am._

"Excuse me but, my father is actualy in charge of the Kira investigation. If you like, I could pass him your message onto him. His cell phone is off at the moment but I should be ale to contact to him soon. The number of investigation members were just killed. Now alot of detectives quit because they're afraid of Kira. So he's pretty buisy right nowm" The office dude is telling Light he better not discuss this with someone at all but Light just replies saying that Naomi looks like a trusting person. He also starts saying these ranting things but she just ignores him. She then pretends to trust him a bit, so she follows him out.

"I'm sure my father will be calling backs if he checks his phone and when he does, I'll give you the phone so you can talk to him," Light says as they walk outside.

"You sure that alright?" Naomi asks, stoping in her tracks.

"Oh yeah, You understand why I can't just give you my father's cell phone number. But I have no problem letting you use my phone to talk with him. You'll have to trust my father and myself, but I hope won't be to dificult for you," Then Light giggles and if Naomi wouldn't have known the stuff Chronicles said about him, she would have opened up to him a bit.

Naomi walks with him, telling him the stuff when she is supposed to. Telling him about what she believes Kira can do. When he asks for her name, she gives him a fake name. They slip up but he follows, just like, Chronicles says he would. He then tells her he's in the Kira investigation team and that he will tell L about what Naomi said. He then tells Naomi she is very smart and he would like for her to join the team. Blah blah blah. He 'convinces Naomi to give him her ID-which is the fake one Chronicles got her. She then writes stuff on a paper, saying he's taking notes and stuff like that. After he's done writing, he looks at his watch and she's glad she gets to say why. "Um if I may ask. Why do you keep looking at your watch?" Which he has looked at his watch for the third time.

Light looks up. His eyes suddenly have an evil glint to them. "Oh. Well, that becuase...because I'm Kira," He has an evil grin. Naomi's eyes widen. _This is Kira? What? No Noami, I have to do what I'm supposed to!_

Naomi, since he finished writing her name. She counted to forty, like Chronicles told her to. Then, when if finally got to forty seconds, she made her face emotionless, just like Chronicles said to. She turned around and told Light she had to leave. She smirked and asked wh. She just said she had something to do. After that Naomi left.

Making sure Light couldn't see or hear her, she ran into the store Chronicles told her to and waited for chronicles call. Then two minutes later, her phone rang and it was blank. Chronicles. Naomi answered it. "Very good, Naomi. Come to the adress I send you. But before you come and after we hang up, I want you to write down the adress I send you, then delete all messages, then go to your hotel room and gather all of your stuff that is of value and stuff you need, you may bring stuff that belonged to Raye Penber. Then I will be outside and in a car waiting. I will hand you a disk. After that, you will copy all your pictures thats on your phone, so you can have them because I assume they are of value. Next I want you to call your phone provider and cancel your plan. Then brake up your phone and sim crad and we will dump it into a dumpster. Then we will go to my place and you will stay there until further notice. Any questions?" Naomi said no and did everything Chronicles said. When she had gathered up her wanted and needed things, she waited outside and soon a black chanllenger pulled up and I saw Chronicles. I blinked. When Chronicles told Naomi he was picking her up, she thought Chronicles meant that someone else would be driving and Chronicles would just be with them.

"Chronicles, can you even drive? How old are you? " Naomi said when she got into the car.

"Yes. I'm of age. I got my licence yesterday. Of course the name I used was fake, but known the less," Chronicles says as he drives off. They drive off and do what was planned.


	6. Chapter 6

**READ THIS! ****I just decided Nikki used different color contacts when outside! Sorry for not saying earlier! R&R please! ;)**

Its now morning. Naomi Misora and Nikki arived to Nikki's appartment around midnight and Nikki already had an air mattress ready for Naomi with the blankets and comfaters, so Nikki just walked to her room and took the wig and pant off, leaving the shirt on, took of her contacts and went to bed.

Naomi now is awake. She goes into the kitchen and looks at the clock from the microwave. It reads; 10:03. Naomi grumbles. She doesn't think Chronicles would mind her going threw Chronicles shelfs and getting food so Naomi does so. But when Naomi looks in the first shelf, she sees Little Debby sweets. So Naomi moves to the next shelf and sees alot of poki and Naomi guess's it is about thirty boxs. But there is about fifty boxs of Kowala March. Naomi rolls her eyes. Naomi guess's that there has to be _SOMETHING_ healthy in the mini fridge. But when Naomi opens the door, her eyes almost pop out. In the fridge are cookies, cakes, chocolate covered pretzles and strawberries. But Naomi snaps out of it and looks around. She sighs in happines when she sees a very small carten of eggs. _Well, its better than all that junk food._

After Naomi makes and eats her eggs, she reads a book that was on the desk in the living room. She finishes half of the book and its 12:00 in the afternoon. Naomi grumbles. _How long is this kid going to sleep!_ Naomi storms up and walks to Chronicles bedroom and knocks on the door. Nothing. She knocks again. Still nothing. Naomi just gets irritated and opens the door. In the room, the walls are painted red. In the corner Naomi can just see a small bed and a bundle of blankets and underneith it, Naomi guess's it has to be Chronicles. Naomi strolls over to the bed and when she reaches the bed, she finds something she didn't expect to see. Instead of the boy she had been seeing all along. She sees a cute little girl. The girl looks very frail. Her skin is ivory. Her hair, from what Naomi can tell, is long and is honey brown, but with natural looking blonde highlights. Chronicles, if thats even her name, eyelahes are very long. Her body is small, and she looks both twelve and sixteen. Its hard to tell. The girl looks just like a easily brakable doll.

Naomi snaps out of it. She taps Chronicles shoulder. "Chronicles. Time to get up," Chronicles stirs. She mumbles something untellable and opens her eyes. Naomi guess's Chronicles used contacts as well when outside because Chronicles eyes are a sapphire green. Chronicles sits up and rubs her eyes tiredly and looks up at Naomi, then her eyes widen and she finally realize that Naomi saw what she looks like.

"It's okay Chronicles. I won't tell, you can trust me," Naomi says, trying to soothe and calm down Chronicles because it looks like she might have a heart attack soon from fear.

"W-why did you wake me. Now you..why am I such an idiot. Damn it!" Chronicles starts pounding her head against her palms.

"Don't. Chronicles. You'll give yourself a head ache,"

"Why would you care? Why don't you just go and tell who I really am. You weren't supposed to see what I looked like and now there is a 35% chance that I might die from Kira!" Chronicles was terrified and upset with herself for being so stupid to not lock her bedroom door.

"Chronicles, I care because your still young and anyways. I'm still working for you. Now its time to get up, come on." Naomi hold her hand out, waiting for Chronicles to take it. Chronicles does take it after a short hesitation. Naomi leads Chronicles to the kitchen and while making Chronicles some eggs, Naomi can't help but think how Chronicles is just to adorable. She's so tiny. And when Naomi led her to the kitchen, she looked like a true doll and too easy to hurt. It was just so cute.

"Here you go," Naomi says while handing Chronicles her eggs. Chronicles just stares at it. The walks over to a drawer and gets a packet of salt and puts it on the egg then eats it. Unlike L, she still will eat normal and healthy food. While eating, she almost jumps when she feels Naomi brushing her hair. "I'm doing your hair," Naomi smiles and Chronicles just lets Naomi proceed doing her hair. She finishes her egg and sits still until Naomi finishes her hair. When Naomi is done, she leads Chronicles to the mirror and Chronicles sees that Naomis put in pig-tails. Chronicle smiles a bit a says her thanks. Then Chronicles goes into her room and gets dressed into a pair of bagy shorts and a red tank.

When Chronicles walks out from getting dressed, Naomi shakes her head and Chronicles tilts her head in question. "We are going out today Chronicles and we will be going shoping for things we will need, but we will also get you some new cloths."

"W-what. Why?" Chronicles looks down at her cloths. To her, her cloths are perfectly fine.

"They look like something a guy will wear. You are girl and you look like a girl right now, so you will get girl cloths," Naomi says. Chronicles just sighs. Then she leads Naomi into her room.

"Naomi, you will need a wig. You are dead and it will be horible if L or Light see you still alive. Here" Chronicles hands Naomi a brown, wavy wig and helps Naomi put it on. After that Naomi puts on a black tank and a light purple and blue plaid, low cut, form fitting T-shirt. She then puts on a light blue jean skinny shorts. She puts a pair of tennis shoes on and then she she looks in a mirror and smiles she does look unnoticable.

"You will be playing as my mom. My name out public is Akira Amaya. Is that okay?" Chronicles looks up.

Naomi smiles. "Sure, I do have a question though. Has Light seen you like this before?"

"Yes, sadly. He helped me out. Everybody thinks I'm sychic. For your information, I technicly am sychic, its just a bit different, so I explain it like that. Are you ready, Mom?" Chronicles smiles.

"Yes, sweetpea," Naomi and Chronicles leave. Naomi drives this time and they go to the nearest shopping outlet. But since Tokyo is a large city, they don't go that far. Naomi is lucky because they get a decent place to park. They walk into the shopping mall and go first to a ladies clothing store. Naomi gets Chronicles into a flowing, white summer dress that has a black ribbin in the middle. She then gets Chronicle some tan sandles and they leave.

The then go to a Real Estate office and look at the houses. One of the guys that are heading home, pause and stare at Chronices. "Didn't you buy an appartment earlier this month?" He points to Chronicles.

"Yes. But my mom just came back from the islands and the apartment is to small, so we are selling it and getting a house," Chronicles smiles innocently that makes every person go 'KAWAII'

The Real Estate guy leads them into thier office and gets everything settled in a mere three hours. When everything gets covered, they leave and get the stuff they will need for the house. They get two queen size beds and comfereters and all that bed stuff. They next get a larger, normal sized fridge. Then they get a couch and then they head out to the food store.

When they get to the food store Chronicles instently gets twnty apples and five of those very juicy apples. Then she gets green grapes. She then goes to the candy section and is about to get some more sweets but Naomi forces Chronicles to leave and get REAL food. They got some cheese and ham hot pockets, veggies lasange, raviolli, turkey, apple sauce, and some other healthy but good tasteting food. Then after Chronicles begs and complains-also a bit of threats- Naomi allows Chronicles to get some sweets.

Chronicles stops instently when they get to the candy aisle because she sees a figure standing, looking at abunch of different candy with a couple of bags already. Her heart speed up._Nikki. Calm yourself. Its L! Wait CALM! Don't go all sycho...GOD DAMNIT SCREW YOU STUPID VOICE!_ Chronicles runs and glomps L, knocking him to the floor and making drop his candy. "L-Chii!" Chronicles says but not to load, just in case. "Ohmygod! You're here! Why isn't Watari doing this? Oh who cares. I get to see you!" Chronicles rubs L's and her cheeks together, still hugging L.

" Akira Amaya, what are you doing?" Naomi runs over and yanks -seriously- Chronicles off of L. "I am so sorry for my daughter. I've never seen her do that before."

"Akira Amaya? Who..how do you, know who I am?" L looks a bit shocked.

Chronicles giggles. "I'm sychic. I know everything about you. Also your true name. I also know everything about that jerk tard but smexy Kira," Chronicles smiles innocently but purely.

"Akira? What are you...wait is this?" Naomi stares at L in shock. Chronicles nods her head, already knowing what Naomi was asking.

L takes a closer look at Naomi, he then sees her siimilarities to Naomi Misora. He got a call earlier that day saying Naomi was missing. "Naomis Misora?"

"Y-yes...L?" Naomi wispers his name. L just narrows his eyes. He picks up his bags of candy and picks Chronicles up and grabs Naomis' wrist, pulling her to the cart of food.

"Push this cart to the check out. We are leaving and you two are coming with," L becomes serious. He suspects that this little girl might be Kira. He doesn't really suspect Naomi because she has worked with him, but she might be apart of this.

L calls Watari, telling him thier location and when to pick them up. They check out and when they get outside, they are greated with a limo. They all get in after they put thier bags in the back. "You will be going to my headcourters and will be questioned. I suggest you answer every question truthfully," L bites his thumb.

_Wow Nikki. Great. STUPID FANGIRLYNESS! L probobly thinks I'm Kira. Dammit! Ugh..._

_...WAIT! I left my car!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Me again. Well to make it more interesting, I'm going to throw in MORE fan-sycho girls! YAYzzz! =^,^= Please R&R thanks !**

* * *

><p><strong>BECCA POV!~<strong>

Becca hurries to her cell phone when it rings. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me, Kurt. Have you seen Nikki around. I'm REALY worried," Well Kurt didn't have to tell her that. His voice was full of panic.

"No, I haven't. I've called over to Nikki's house and they say that they don't wanna talk about it...Do you know anything?"

"...I think. We can't talk like this. Call Amy, get her over to the park. Its important," Kurt sounded serious.

"...Okay," Becca new it was pointless to ask questions. When Kurt gets serious, its useless getting him to answer things after he makes he decides something.

After they hang up, Becca calls Amy and they go to the park. When they arrive, Kurt is sitting on the bech table, his head in his hands.

"Kurt? Are you...okay?" Amy asks. Kurts head pops up. He looks destressed.

"No. I...I sent Nikki into a very dangerous place. She could be in danger and its all my fault," Kurt started crying, which none of the girls have seen out of thier ten years of knowing Kurt.

"What do you mean?" Becca said. Becca and Amy sat beside Kurt. Becca was rubbing Kurt's back in a soothing way while Amy was resting her head on his shoulder.

"I...I got these jeelybeans... A..." Kurt chuckles but it sounds like he's laughing at himself. "I got the beans from a shinigami. I made a deal with him. He said if I could entertain him by getting you guys to eat them...he's let us go to the world of..." Kurt stoped.

"The world of what?" Becca said. Kurt just shook his head. "Kurt. You have to tell us."

"To the world of Death Note," Kurt spit out. "I thought it was just a joke. But the day after I gave her the beans, I got a call from her parents saying that Nikki disapeard. I'm such an idiot."

"No. Your not. Were are the jelly beans?" Amy said.

"...In my bag," Kurt says, pointing to his bag that is on the ground. Amy looks threw it. She sees three bag of jelly beans. She takes them out and hands one to Kurt and one to Becca. Amy then opens hers and pours some into her palm. "W-What are you doing?" Kurt yells at Amy.

"Well, if shes in danger. There is no way in hell am I going to sit down and wait for her corps. If it even comes. I'm going to Death Note. Anyways, I'll have fun," Amy chckles. She then eats some of the beans. She then taste all the flavors Nikki had. It was delicious. Amy puts the rest in her back pocket of her black, ripped jeans.

After ten minutes, Amy starts feeling light headed. She touches her head and mones. She then falls asleep. Becca rushes over to Amy. Then, Amy disapears. Kurt and Becca's eyes widen. "What the..." Becca mumers.

Kurt sighs. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Kurt says, taking jelly beans out of the bag and onto his palm.

"Well, I don't think we have a choice. Lets do this," Becca and Kurt eat the beans. Then ten minutes later, they both fall into sleep and disapear as well. But right before they do, they hear a faint laugh. "It's about time." Then its gone.

* * *

><p>Becca mones. Her head is splitting. She opens her eyes and she sees she's in an infermory. She then recalls what last happened. She then begins to panick. <em>Where am I? Where is Kurt? Where is Amy?<em> "Hello?" Becca calls out.

"Hello. Do you know where you are?" A nurse comes up to Becca. She has a smile on her face. Becca just nods her head. Becca then notices a flash of black and yellow.

She then takes a closer look. _WTH! Is that Mello?_ "Mello?" Becca calls put. Mello stops and turns.

"How do you know me?" Mello says, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar.

"I-I'm sychic...Do you...know where my friends are?" Becca says. She's worried for her friends.

"Well. I do know where one of them are. But you said friends and I only know of one, the others I have damn clue," Mello replies. "Your boyfriend is over there," Mello points to the bed beside her. There sleeps Kurt, he looks happy and peaceful. But also a child because he's curled up and is sucking his thumb, which makes Becca laugh. Becca sits up and walks over to Kurt and shakes his shoulder.

"Kurt." She says, shaking his shoulder. He grunts. She smirks, she gets close to his ear and screams. He jumps up and then glares at Becca, then he looks around and just before he can ask where he is Becca answers. "We are at Wammy's. Look, it's Mello!" Becca says, pulling Mello in view. "He's sychic to," She tells Mello.

"Whatever," Mello snears.

Soon an old dude walks in and Becca and Kurt reconize him as Roger. "Hello. You both will be taking a test soon. If you pass, you both will be able to stay,"

After Becca and Kurt finish the test, the wait an hour for the test to be graded. Then Roger walks back smiling. "You are acceppted. You both are very gifted and smart people. But, I must ask...How did you come here, we have sent a search on who you both are, but it seems no one knows about you."

"Oh. Thats simple...ITS BECAUSE WE'RE NINJA'S!" Becca punchs the air while she smiles with her eyes closed. Roger just looks at her oddly.

"We. We are very special beings. Nobody knows of us for certain reasons. Sorry," Kurt replies. Kurt has always been good with telling relistic stories that come out of thin air. It's sorta his charm.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Amy POV!~<span>**

Amy mumbles in her sleep. Her eyes then open. She looks around the room and notices that One: the room looks very familiar. Two: She remembers she's in death note.

"Oh. I see your finally awake," a familiar voice says and when she sees whose voice it is, her heart stops. Amy turns around and sees, none other than Light Yagami.

Amy glares, then she smirks. "Hello Kira-kun."

Light's eyes nerrow. "Who are you?"

Amy smirks even more. "My name is Utau Lawli. I am a necromanser. Also I have the ability to see the future." Sure, she's NOT an idiot to give Light her true name. So she changed it to Utau Lawli. She was going to have Lawliet for her last name but she decided no. She also always wanted to be a necromanser so she said she was that. She had to be a sychic, because she was going to be able to know what will be happening during the WHOLE anime.

"Oh. By the way, I want you to kill somebody. I want to see you in action," Amy realy only wants to see if he actualy sparkles when he rights down names like he does in the anime.

Light shrugges and takes out his death note. He then begins to right down a name and when Ryuk-she already saw him, she just didn't say so just in case- laughs thats when she knows that Light is wrighting her 'name' . So she counts to forty when he finishes writing and clutches her heart and drops down, acting dead. Light laughs evily and walks over and crouches down to Amy.

"Wow, isn't she an idiot." Light laughs and Ryuk laughs even more. Ryuk knows shes not really dead but thats only because he is a shinigami.

"You know, you really are a bigger idiot than I thought. Some Kira," Amy says suddenly sitting up, making Light yelp in shock.

"W-what are you doing alive?" Light looked furious..

"Idiot. I told you I am sychic. If I already know everything about you, I would know how you kill and therefore, I would give you a fake name because I knew you'd do that. Baka."

Light glares at Amy. But then he gets a thought. What if she became his goddess. Yeah, he already asked someone else but still. She says she has the power to bring people back to life, so if he dies, she will bring him back. Light smirks. "Do you want to be the godess of my new world?"

"No." Amy says bluntly.

Light just stares in shock. Why would she say no? Every girl likes him. They swoon over him and if he asked them, they would say yes in a heartbeat. But no, this girl says no. "Why?"

"Because, in the future. I'm brining you down. I will do ANYTHING to make sure the one I cheerish, lives." Ryuk starts to laugh. Amy smiles and faces Ryuk. "Hello Ryuk. Hey, have you seen a weird girl around. If she saw you, she'd probobly give you a good amounts of apples a week."

Ryuk chuckles. "So ,you are like her. Shoulda known. Yeah I've seen her,"

Amy smiles. She's going to find Nikki first, then Becca and Kurt. "Where are they. I'll give you fifteen, juicy, fresh apples if you lead me to her." Ryuk laughs and nods.

"Yay! Thanks Ryuk."

Light just stands there baffled. "How can you see him?"

"Baka. I t will take to long for me to tell you. Well, nice chatting with you Light, gotta go and find me friend. Lets go Ryuk."

Ryuk laughs at how Amy is just so strange. She already knew he was there and like her friend, they didn't freak out. Ryuk follows Amy out the door, he leads the way. "So. Kid. I can't see your name and all, so, whats your name?"

Amy smiles. "You can't see my name? Cool. My name is Amy. Thats all I'll tell you." Amy smiles. "Oh and, where are we going?"

""To L's. She went all fangirl on him. He took her and is going to interview her and her friend," Ryuk laughs.

Amy sighs. _Nikki. What did you do. Should've guesses though. Well off to L's!_


	8. Author Note!

**Okay, well this is for my people who might have questions on the characters!**

**Amy:**_** A sort of bad ass girl. She has long and wavy brown hair. Ivory, soft skin. She is based off my BFF Violet. She loves video games and becomes really serious while playing them. She is really thin but not so thin that makes her seem like she starves herself because she doesn't do that. She is really cool to hang out with and can act childish and cute at times but also like a demon! She's cool. She can get anyone to smile**_

**Becca:**_** She is based off of my BFF Kitsune. She is super hyper but can be serious when needed to. She is REALLY smart. She loves Naruto, the show and the character. She has long, strait brown hair that is usualy is pigtail with her LONG bangs parted to one side. She is cool to chill and talk with. She has the type of personality to make people's true colors show. She's a cool and awsome person.**_

**Nikki:**_** She is based off of me and someone else I know! Well anyways, Nikki can get anyone to open up. She can make the world love her if she tries. She can be a devil and prank people ALOT! She can make up stories out of nowhere. She can get people to say whats on thier mind, only sometimes though. She is small...which she doesn't like. She is hyper but can be very serious out of nowhere. She can tell if someone is good or bad. Not kidding, she gets this strange feeling when she is near someone and can tell if they are good or bad people somehow. She finds everythings beauty. She will risk herself for those she cares for.**_

**Kurt:**_** Okay, well I just came up with him. I was going to put Erik my guy friend in it, but I decided no because I have plans for the near future for Kurt! He has dirty blonde hair. He is energetic at times. He LOVES death note. He is a nice, awsome guy.**_

**Justice:**_** He is a piple and boxer mix. He is a sweetheart. A big baby. His only flaws are he thinks he is a lap dog when he is a big-but not REALLY big- dog. He is about four or five feet tall. He still has some of the extra skin but not as much as when he was a pup. He is protective of me. He is sort of my guard dog. He listens to my comands. He does not bite. He will hurt someone if they phisicly hurt me. He does send warning though. But other than that, he is a true sweet heart. He han't hurt anyone but he has sent a warning to mstly my brother because my bro thinks its funny trying to hit me. *shrugges***_

**_Thats it for now. I'm assuming you know the DN characters. If you don't, you suck! :)_**

**_Got any further questions, E-mail or review! ^.^_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Justice is a real dog. It's my dog. He is piple and boxer mix. He is a nice, loving, big baby, dog and the only problem is he thinks he's a lap dog. He is now 2 years old. He isn't as much wrickled anymore. He is 4 or 5 feet tall. Just because he is part piple, doesn't mean he's mean, because he's a sweetheart! Please R&R!**

When Nikki and Naomi -handcuffed and blindfolded- arrive to L's apartmen. They hear a noise and then are uncuffed and unblided. Then Nikki sees a very familiar face. Amy.

"Hey, it's me Utau Lawli!" Amy chuckles. "Heard you were locked up with L." Amy laughs.

I laugh. "Hey Utau-Chan. It's me! Akira Amaya! Your such a dork. Can you hand me the keys?" Amy hands over the keys for the handcuffs and Nikki unhandcuffs Naomi and undoes the blindfold.

"OHMEGOSH! It's Naomi Misora!" Amy says. Then turns to me. 'And I'm your dork!" Nikki laughs.

"Yes, Naomi works for me. She's been very nice to me. I saved her life. I couldn't save Raye Penber. Kira got him before I could," Nikki hands the key back to Amy and looks at Naomi appologetic. Then she looks around the room and is shocked to see Amy tied everyone up. Well beside L and Watari. Watari right now is untieing everyone and L is leaning against the door.

"Please, Utau, tell me how did you find my whereabouts?" L asks.

"I bribed Kira's shinigami to show me where Akira was," Amy replies.

L looks at Amy shocked. "Sh-Shinigami? They...they exist?"

"Very much. Kira got ahold of a shinigami's power and thats how he is killing." Nikki says.

"Akira, Utau, how do you know about this information. Do you know anymore?" L asks.

"Yes. We do. We know this because we are both sychic. I'm a necromanser. Akira is skilled in weapens. We have two others in this world like us. We are on a search for them. I found Akira first and then I will look for the others." Amy says.

"We do know more. We know who he is and everything. We also know everything that will be happening until the day he dies." Nikki then says. She then turns toward Amy. "They're here?" Amy nods her head. Nikki smiles.

"Utau, Akira, can you help us catch Kira by telling us who he is?" L asks.

"Sorry. No can do. But we will be saving your life. We will also save Kira's too. We will help you sometimes, same with Kira. " Amy replies.

"Oh, yes L. By the way, I'm Chronicles." Nikki says. L nods.

"I figured as much. I deducted that right after Utau said what she did just then. Thank you for telling me though. Oh and since you shared that little infromation with me I will tell you something. You both will be staying here. You will be under my supervision. Naomi will be with Akira at all times since Naomi is working for her. When you both want to go out. You will have to have Matsuda or Mogi and Naomi to go with you and your only aloud out for a few hours." L says

"Why do we have to stay here," Amy asks. Not that she was ungrateful. She was thrilled.

"Because, you both are suspected on being Kira by 1.34% but trust me, its lower than Light Yagami." L says, making Soichiro roll his eyes. "Also, I think it will be good because you will help with the case if you want and also you have already seen my face." Nikki and Amy nod and agree.

* * *

><p>Its now been a week and it was very boring. Who would've thought staying with L would be this boring! "L! We wanna go shopping!" Amy complains for the ninth time.<p>

L sighs and throws Amy 80060.0000 yen which is a thousand dollars in US money. Nikki and Amy gasp and cheer. We get Matsuda and Naomi and then leave. We drive my car -which they finaly got- to the shopping mall. Amy and Nikki already know they are being tracked.

Nikki and Amy go to the animal place and look at the animals. Nikki looks at a eight month pip/boxer. She smiles and looks at Amy who nods her head.

When they arrive back, L stops what he's doing because he hears a small bark. He turns aound and sees Nikki holding a dog. "No," L says glaring at the dog. He doesn't like dogs because they need so much care and time.

"Well to bad, L. He's mine, his name is Justice." Nikki sticks her tounge out.

"As long as your staying with me, you are not having that mutt in here," L says.

"Oh...well. To bad because I don't even want to be here. We could just go home. And anyways, I'll be taking care of him. Look he's so cute!" Nikki shoves the pup in L's face. L stares at it. The pup is brown with lepord strips. He's about one and a half feet tall. His eyes are watery and sad looking. He is a bit wrinkled due to his extra skin.

L sighs. "As long as its out of my way." L grumbles and gets back to work. Nikki and Amy both hug L while saying thanks over and over. They then go to the room they both have to share and play with the pup.

* * *

><p>Amy and Nikki are walking out. They are only have Naomi go this time because Matsuda has to watch cameras in some dudes house. They are going out now because Light just left hi house the day after his whole patoto chip sceane. So Light right now is going to be feeding Ryuk apples. They tell Naomi this and say they want time alone. Naomi says she will go on a small walk and be back in twenty minutes.<p>

Nikki and Amy reach the park and see Light coming with apples in a bag. They hide behind a bush that is behind the bench Light will be sitting on. Once Light sits, he looks around and sees nobody. then he gets an apple and feeds it to him.

"Ya' know, Light. You havent been very nice to me," Ryuk says, Munching his apple.

"I agree with Ryuk. When I wasn't being watched, I gave Ryuk twenty-five apples a week," I say, coming out of the bush, followed by Amy.

"What the hell?" Light jumps and notices its just us, and relaxes a bit. "What are you two doing here?" Light grumbles. Nikki and Amy sit on either side on Light on the bench.

"Chilling out." Amy shrugges and gets an apple and feeds it to Ryuk. "Any ways, I can do what I wan, Kira-kun."

"Will stop calling me that?" Light looks irritated and Amy just chuckles.

They talk, or rather annoy Light for thier time limit. Then Naomi shows up. _Crap. Forgot about Light killing Naomi! _When Light sees Naomi, he almost dies right there. Naomi just looks emotionless. "How are you...alive?" Light mummers.

"Naomi works for me. She is also a good friend. I got her to trick you, I have a recording of you amiting your Kira. Since I am staying with L, I can easily give it to him," _Yes. I can just say this was planned. I do have a recording of him saying he's Kira, but I won't be giving it to L anytime soon._

Light glares. "What do you want?"

"I just simply am giving you a fare warning. But since I'm telling you this, I might as well tell you I'm Chronicles. There, you and L are even with the information I've given out. Have a nice day. And Light?" Nikki asks. Light stares at her, waiting for her to finish. "Tip of advice. Your not fooling anyone." With that, Nikki, Amy and Naomi leave. Nikki and Amy laugh and Naomi chuckles. Boy, they love messing with Light.

_One week. One week and then, we will continue the game._


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, hey! hope you like this chapter! Nikki goes all fan-girl again. Lol. Near is mine and only mine! I don't like to share so back off fangirls! lol XD Please R&R thanks! Love your comments!**

Nikki sits in her room, on her bed, thinking. Earlier that day, before she met up with Light, she was reading her book beside L. She got bored and curious of what L was doing on his laptop and he looked so intense and like he was deep in thought so she peered over L's shoulder. thats when she saw it. Two people that she could tell by a mile away. It was Kurt and Beccy, but on the profile it says there name's are Naruko-figures Becca would pick girl version of Naruto- and Lelouch, his favorite character from code geass. Obviously they were inroled into Wammys. _So thats where they are!_ Obviously Becca is tied in being number one with Near and Kurt was tied with Mello. Mello-he is probobly pissed.

After that, she decided with the plan, which is what shes doing right now. Shes thinking of all the detales she needs. First for that day, when she went out and L gave her a few hundred, she saved it. She still has to tell Amy and Naomi. She'll tell them tomarrow when they go out again. Naomi will assist them. But there is one problem. The trackers. L has all thier cloths clipped witha tracker. They can easily buy new cloths but that'd mean using the money and they might need it. Oh, right, she has money from the shinigami king... still, its a waste. OH! Her house. everything is still all there. She had they movers move it to her house! She can go to her house and get her stuff, go to a local mall and take the trakers that are already on them, and put them in a bush or something. Okay, now that is figured out, she's going to bed.

Nikki turns her light off. Tomarrow she will tell Amy and Naomi. They will get everything planned then.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day~<strong>

Its afternoon and Nikki just got done explaining her plan on notepad, just incase there were lisening divises on the cloths as well. They decided yes to the plan. They will also use her wigs and all that stuf so L can't reconise them when they get on the plane, if he checks the secerity cams. They then go to Nikki's house and get thier stuff ready. They get the wigs they willbe using and they cloths, which Nikki has a lot to choose from. Amy will be a boy and Nikki is being a girl. They are going to be a couple and going on a trip and since its summer, it won't be that wierd. Nikki wouldn't mind being the boy but Amy was taller and all so it'd look a bit weird. After they get all that stuff done, they head back to the week hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later. Time sure flies by, it seems like to minutes ago that it was the week before... o.O<strong>

Nikki, Amy, and Naomi get off the plane. They just arrived in Winchester. They get Justice, and thier lugadge. Then Amy and Nikki say by to Naomi as she graps the suitcases and head to the hotel they checked out. Nikki and Amy get into a taxy, Justice jumping on thier legs and laying. They wait thirty minutes until they get to the orphanage. When they arrive they tell the taxy driver to go and they ring the bell that is placed on the rought iron gate. A old man walks out of the house and up to them. He eyes them suspiciously.

"We are here to speak with Lelouch and Naruko," Nikki says.

"I'm sorry, we don't have anyone of that name, maybe you can-" Roger begins but is interupted.

"We are thier friends. We are also sychic. You can try to play us for a fool, but we are not a fool and would gladly brake these gates down and get them ourselfs. We have a special message for them. It involves L Lawliet," Nikki says. She knows Roger knows L's name. She can also see there isn't anyone in hearing distance. So they should be safe.

Roger's eyes widen, then narrow. "Who are you? How do you know his name?" Roger demands.

"This is Akira, I'm Utau. We know his name because we have seen him before, we are also sychic," Amy says, annoyence clearly in her voice.

Roger hesitates but opens the gates and leads them to the house. When they get there they see three familiar looking boys, staring at them.

Nikki's heart thumps and speeds up. She sees Near. She always loved him, she was like Misa when it came to him. Amy looks at Nikki and thinks_ Oh, crap!_

"NEAR!" Nikki yells and runs and glomps him, making him fall to the floor with her on top of him. "I've so longed to see you! I love you so much! How have you been? Has Mello been an ass to you?" She says as she cuddles to Near. He just looks at her emotionles but with a tint of confusion.

"Hey, Alibino, you know this chick?" The chocoholic asks, eating-shocker- a chocolate bar.

"Never seen her in my life time," Near says, then looks at Nikki. "If you'd please, get off of me."

Nikki sighs but gets off him. He dusts off his white cloths. Roger just stands there confused but eventualy gets over it. "Mello, Near, can you two please lead the way and show Akira and Utau to Naruko and Lelouch." He said it like a question but it really was a command.

Near and Mello lead the way and then they pause when they hear a bark. They both turn around and look at Nikki who has a dog, underneith her jacket. "Why is there a dog in your coat?" Mello asks.

"Because I didn't know if you could bring pets into this place," Nikki states as thought that was a stupid question.

"You aren't. Your gonna have to take the dog outside or somthin'" Mello says.

"FU! No way in hell am I doing that. You'll have to beat me in order to, which you probobly can't" Nikki mocks.

Mello looks pissed but simply states he doesn't hit girls.

"Wimp," Amy snickers and Nikki chuckles. "I bet you can't even law a single scratch on her."

"Oh yeah? I can so do that!" Mello yells.

"Then do it," Nikki yells back.

Mello runs over and tries to kick Nikki's cheek but Nikki ducks and hits him in the stomache with her elbow. He gets pissed and swings punches at Nikki. She just jumps back a couples steps and reaches for her wooden sword that was hidden by her dress and jacket. She hits him on his neck in the right spot in the right amount of power and he clapers down. Near looks a bit shocked but soon recovers, giving them a questioned look.

"Nikki is a master at nifes and swords. She also knows all pressure points in a human's body," AMy replies.

"If thats so, then why did you let Nikki fight, even thought she clearly was going to win?' Near asks, twirling his hair.

"Simple. Because its fun seeing Mello get worked up," Nikki chuckles, then hugs Near, who just sighs.

Nikki, Near, and Amy walk away, leaving Mello uncounsious and heading to Becca and Kurt. When they finally arrive, they see Kurt and Becca watching Naruto. Nikki sneeks up behind Becca and glomps her. "Naru-Chii!" She says happily, using Becca's alias.

Becca quickly turns around and smiles brightly and Kurt does also. Amy walks over and hugs them. Then they all get into a group hug.

"OMD! You scared me half to death..."Becca looks at Nikki and Amy, waiting for them to say thier alias'

They get the hint and tell them. They all hug. "So, what are you doing here?" Becca says.

"We need to figure out our plan on how to save L," Amy says low enough so that Near and anyother peeping-tom(?) can't hear.

_One task done... seven more to go._

**Tasks~**

_**~Save L and Light.**_

_**~Save Misa**_

_**~Kill Kira**_

_**~Find how to get back to our world**_

_**~Find the reason we came here**_

_**~Enjoy our time while we have it**_

_**~Try to stay alive**_


	11. Chapter 10

**OHMYKIRA! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating in a VERY long time! I was kinda stuck on what on what to write! Well, here is my new chapter! I will try to update every week! Also, ShAdOwLuVeR1105 is making this storing into a manga thingy! SO HAPPY! So far, it's AMAZING! She is a GREAT artist! This is where you can find it. .com/ It's an art in progress! With her spelling help as well! Thanks SO much!**

"Akira! Hurry or we're going to miss the plane!" Amy yelled after Nikki, trying to get her to hurry. Kurt and Becca were already on the plane and if they missed it, Kurt and Becca would be in Japan alone.

"I'm coming! Stop yelling at me!" Nikki yelled back as she ran after Amy to the plane.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten some toys, we wouldn't be in the mess!"

"I wanted to get some stuff from England! SORRY!"

They ran to the plane and just made it. They received a few glares from the other passengers, but they didn't care. They sat in their seats and relaxed; out of breathe due to their little run. Kurt and Becca sniggered.

"Did you have fun?" Kurt chucked, earning a glare from Nikki and Amy.

Nikki breathed a sigh of relief. "Back in Japan!" She exclaimed happily. She HATED planes.

Amy laughed. When they walked out of the airport, they were tackled. Amy flipped the tackler over her shoulder. When they hit the ground, she saw his face, and immediately felt sorry.

"I was only trying to give you a hug," Matsuda, the one who tackled them, said, rubbing the back of his head where he hit it when he fell.

"Sorry Matsu-kun. You kinda scared me. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Ryuzaki got a call from some person named R and was told that you were on this plane coming back; so I was told to retrieve you," he smiled. "Also, Ryuzaki is a bit mad you left."

Amy shrugged. "Oh, this is Naruko and Lelouch," Amy introduced Becca and Kurt. They bowed and smiled. "They are the reason we left. They are here to help us with the case."

"Oh, hi! Oh, your names, aren't they from and anime or something?" Matsuda asked.

"YEAH! I'm so happy someone noticed!" Becca smiled. Matsuda smiled back and the left for head courters.

"See, if I'd known this would happen, I would have left a note saying what we were doing," Amy grumbled.

"Hey, it's pretty kinky though," Nikki giggled.

"What the crap, I didn't even do anything wrong!" Becca complained.

Kurt just slept.

The four of them were currently hand cuffed to a ten foot chain with the other end cuffed to the tabled L was currently working at.

"L, I do agree with them. Isn't it a bit harsh to have the cuffed to the table?" Matsuda questioned.

"No," L replied, still staring at the screen the held Light prisoner; Misa on the screen next to it.

'_Ugh! We gotta wait fifty days until Light and Misa are out. It's going to be SO boring!' _Nikki screamed in her head.

**Yeah, it's short. But at least it's something. I will put another one up later! IT WILL BE LONGER! ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey peoples~! Super sorry for the long wait! Been really busy. Was going to update sooner but my mom fell down the stairs lol. She's fine, she went to the hospital and all but thankfully didn't brake and badly damaged her but. She will have pains forever, but it won't painfull as most would. Also, I'm writing a book and after its finished, I'll be sending it to a publisure company~! YAYz! Its called Four Leaf Clover. Hopefully I get it published~! Well, enjoy the story! I'm working on all of my stories today!**

"Yes! We are free!" Amy says in happyness. Its been 60 days now and the girls and boy finally are uncuffed from the table because of what they did.

"Yes, but you still have to be in my eye sight, so don't get all happy for a little meaning rom that." L says, eating his cake.

"Don't you think you could be nicer to them L. They are helping on the case too," Light says. Its been 10 days since out of his confinment, and the four of the new guests all agree that Light is way much nicer and all without Kira in him.

"Yeah! Don't you think you could be nicer!" Nikki teases, sticking her tongue out at L.

L looks at the girls and Kurt questionally. "You have much nicer to Light-kun recently."

"Yeah, so?" Becca asks.

"Ever since Light got out of confinment, you all have been nicer to him. Also, Light-kun does seem different. You girls should know why, correct? You are sychic," L says, with a mysterious gleem in his eyes.

"Its because he is different," Kurt speeks up, walking over to L. The three girls look at Kurt in shock and give him the look that says "Shut the hell up or you'll die" Kurt either doesn't see it just doesn't give a damn.

"And why is that, Lelouch?" L asks, pleased he is getting results.

"Can us six talk in private," He says motioning to the task force who all are VERY confused and curious on whats going on. " L nods his head and motions them all out, including Watari and commands Watarin to turn off the cameras in the room.

"Lulu! Don't say a word," Nikki glares at him.

"He should know. Light is harmless and it could help in the future," Kurt says, his voice ruff. At this moment, he seems very scary and Nikki shuts her mouth.

"Light Yagamai was Kira," Kurt says it strait out.

"What! I'm not Kira! God, you too?" Light yells out.

"What do you mean 'was'?" L asks, his thumb tracing his bottom lip.

"He's not Kira anymore. In confinment, Kira left. Its no longer Light," Kurt says.

"Kurt! We can't say this! Stop!" Amy yells then slams her hand over her mouth, realizing she just used Kurt's real name.

"Kurt? So thats your real name. It suits you," L says, not at all fazed that Kurt used an alias.

Kurt gave a sigh. "Yes. But please, do not punish Light for something he has no memory of doing and cannot do it now," Kurt requests.

Light stands there in shock. "I'm.. I'm not Kira though... I can't be...I would never...kill," Light looks at his shoes, obviously confused and saddened since it could very well be true though.

"Light, do you remember Raye Penber?" L asks him.

"...yes. He was ordered by you to follow me," Light says.

" Do you remember going onto the train, the day Mr Penber died?" L says, knowing that if Light was kira, he would be at the train that day and obviously there for Rayes death to get the papers that Raye had.

Light was silent for a second. "...Yes."

"Tell me the last thing you remember." L commands.

"... walking into the train station," Light says, finally getting it to kick in.

"Do you remember getting off the train?"

"Yes its fuzzy though."

"What about between that time gab?" L now turns to stare at Light but before Light can reply, he turns and orders the four teen out of the rooms. They comply and L tells Light to answer.

"I...No. I can't... remember... why?" Tears start stinging Light's eyes, which is very out of character for him. "Oh...no. I can't remember... because," Light falls to his knees, his eyes in shock. "This can't... I'd never..." A few tears fall down his eyes.

L looks at Light in shock. He's never seen Light so... valnurable. L gets off his chair and sits next to Light trying to confurt him by patting his back slightly.

"L..." Light looks at L in shock and fear. "What am I going to do? I'm... I'm... a killer." Light leans on L. At first L was ver shocked, but then, puts his arms around the young adault. Light was so vanurable. He was like a small child, having nothing to depend on.

"No. You're not a killer Light-kun. Kira is. You were just his doll," L replies.

Light looks up at L again, there faces mere inches from eachoth. Black orbs staring at creamy honey ones. "Thank you." L nods his head and alows Ligt to cry to sleep.


	13. Chapter 11 YAOI VERSION! LEMON BOYxBOY

**Hey peoples~! Super sorry for the long wait! Been really busy. Was going to update sooner but my mom fell down the stairs lol. She's fine, she went to the hospital and all but thankfully didn't brake and badly damaged her but. She will have pains forever, but it won't painfull as most would. Also, I'm writing a book and after its finished, I'll be sending it to a publisure company~! YAYz! Its called Four Leaf Clover. Hopefully I get it published~! Well, enjoy the story! I'm working on all of my stories today!**

"Yes! We are free!" Amy says in happyness. Its been 60 days now and the girls and boy finally are uncuffed from the table because of what they did.

"Yes, but you still have to be in my eye sight, so don't get all happy for a little meaning rom that." L says, eating his cake.

"Don't you think you could be nicer to them L. They are helping on the case too," Light says. Its been 10 days since out of his confinment, and the four of the new guests all agree that Light is way much nicer and all without Kira in him.

"Yeah! Don't you think you could be nicer!" Nikki teases, sticking her tongue out at L.

L looks at the girls and Kurt questionally. "You have much nicer to Light-kun recently."

"Yeah, so?" Becca asks.

"Ever since Light got out of confinment, you all have been nicer to him. Also, Light-kun does seem different. You girls should know why, correct? You are sychic," L says, with a mysterious gleem in his eyes.

"Its because he is different," Kurt speeks up, walking over to L. The three girls look at Kurt in shock and give him the look that says "Shut the hell up or you'll die" Kurt either doesn't see it just doesn't give a damn.

"And why is that, Lelouch?" L asks, pleased he is getting results.

"Can us six talk in private," He says motioning to the task force who all are VERY confused and curious on whats going on. " L nods his head and motions them all out, including Watari and commands Watarin to turn off the cameras in the room.

"Lulu! Don't say a word," Nikki glares at him.

"He should know. Light is harmless and it could help in the future," Kurt says, his voice ruff. At this moment, he seems very scary and Nikki shuts her mouth.

"Light Yagamai was Kira," Kurt says it strait out.

"What! I'm not Kira! God, you too?" Light yells out.

"What do you mean 'was'?" L asks, his thumb tracing his bottom lip.

"He's not Kira anymore. In confinment, Kira left. Its no longer Light," Kurt says.

"Kurt! We can't say this! Stop!" Amy yells then slams her hand over her mouth, realizing she just used Kurt's real name.

"Kurt? So thats your real name. It suits you," L says, not at all fazed that Kurt used an alias.

Kurt gave a sigh. "Yes. But please, do not punish Light for something he has no memory of doing and cannot do it now," Kurt requests.

Light stands there in shock. "I'm.. I'm not Kira though... I can't be...I would never...kill," Light looks at his shoes, obviously confused and saddened since it could very well be true though.

"Light, do you remember Raye Penber?" L asks him.

"...yes. He was ordered by you to follow me," Light says.

" Do you remember going onto the train, the day Mr Penber died?" L says, knowing that if Light was kira, he would be at the train that day and obviously there for Rayes death to get the papers that Raye had.

Light was silent for a second. "...Yes."

"Tell me the last thing you remember." L commands.

"... walking into the train station," Light says, finally getting it to kick in.

"Do you remember getting off the train?"

"Yes its fuzzy though."

"What about between that time gab?" L now turns to stare at Light but before Light can reply, he turns and orders the four teen out of the rooms. They comply and L tells Light to answer.

"I...No. I can't... remember... why?" Tears start stinging Light's eyes, which is very out of character for him. "Oh...no. I can't remember... because," Light falls to his knees, his eyes in shock. "This can't... I'd never..." A few tears fall down his eyes.

L looks at Light in shock. He's never seen Light so... valnurable. L gets off his chair and sits next to Light trying to confurt him by patting his back slightly.

"L..." Light looks at L in shock and fear. "What am I going to do? I'm... I'm... a killer." Light leans on L. At first L was ver shocked, but then, puts his arms around the young adault. Light was so vanurable. He was like a small child, having nothing to depend on.

"No. You're not a killer Light-kun. Kira is. You were just his doll," L replies.

Light looks up at L again, there faces mere inches from eachoth. Black orbs staring at creamy honey ones. "Thank you."

L looks at Light, slightly confused. "For what."

"For you being you." Light says and slightly leans up, bringing thier faces closer. L knowing what going to happen, leans down until, he couldn't lean lower because thier lips were already touching. L feels Light's warmth. His lips very soft.

Light moved his lips againts L. L tasted of strawberry. Light wanted more. Light cralls into L's lap. Light tangles his hair in L's thick, soft, black locks. L holds Light's neck, making them closer. Light nibbles at L's bottom lip, asking- no, begging for enterance. L complies. Thier tongues fight for domonance. L won. Oh god did it feel good thought.

L brakes them apart in need to breath. "We... can't...its not right." L wispers, leaning his head on Light shoulder, holding Light.

"I.. know. But I can't stop now." Light grips L's head and smashes thier lips together, passionaly and forcefuly, a beast wanting to be fed.

Thier lips moving in synch. They molded together perfectly. L picks Light up, Light wraps his legs around L, still kissing. L carries Light to the bed room and locks the door, caring the craving teen to the bed. L leans on the bed, on top Light, kissing him now forcefuly, making Light make a very sweet sound from his throught. L purrs and makes kisses down Light neck, marking what is his.

Light grips L's baggy shirt and forces it off, making it rips a bit. and kisses L's perfect and porclen skin.

"Mmmm" The sound erupts from L. L stares down at Light with eyes full of lust and rips Light's button up shirt off, braking some of the buttons off. Nastily marking kisses and nibbling down Light's slight sun kissed skin. As L kisses down Light, he manages to pull off his pants as well. L suddenly stops and looks at Light.

"I'll be right back," L runs out of the room, leaving a confused and fully erect Light.

L comes back with a bottle, which can only be lube. L comes back and continues where he left off and then goes down low enough and starts sucking on Light's penis. Light moans out

"Oh... god, L... ahhhh!" Light moans out, griping L's hair and buckling his hips, almost making L gag from Light forcing his penis in his mouth more. L grips Lights hips and forces it down. Then Light hears a click but doesn't really care what it is. All he wants right now is L. He then feels a lube covered finge enter his entrance. And he yells in pain. But with pleasure because L is still sucking his penis.

After Light relaxes, L puts two fingers in, then three and then, after a bit, he removes them. He stops sucking Light flips Light over on his stomach and Light knows whats about to happen and starts the wiggle, trying to get out of L's grisp.

"Shhhh... its okay Light-kun. It'll hurt but then you'll feel atmost pleasure," L wispers smoothly and very suductivly in Light ear, making Light shutter at the hot breath that touches his neck.

Again there is a click and Light knows its from the lubs bottle, and L is slithering himself up. Then he feels a slight pinch at his entrance and know its happening. He then creams in agony as he feels L come into him.

"No... I can't do this... L it hurt. Get out." Light pleads.

"Its alright Light, you'll get used to it soon." L is fully in by now. Light nods his head.

"Tell me when your ready." L says.

"I'm... I'm ready." Light says warrily. He then feels L pull out but not fully and then he feels L slam into him. Light moans in pain and pleasure. L slams in and out of him a few more times and then hits the spot that sends electricity up Light's spine and make him moan in pure pleasure.

"Oh! GOD!" Light moans. L continues hitting that spot and an okay good pace for a virgain so he doesn't hurt Light.

"L! Faster!"

"Light-kun. I can't... its your first time... it'll hurt," L says in beatean thrusts.

"Dammit! L! FUCK ME! OH GOD!"

L was a bit shocked at then but then smiles greedily, and flips Light over, making him moan in both pleasure and pain form the new angle.

"Don't complain if this hurts." Then L slams really hard into Light making Light scream out in the pleasure. L goes fast. In and Out of Light, panting at every thrust.

"So... good. Hot Light. Amazing inside... you.. AH!" L yells out.

"Oh! Great! Good! Fuck me L! FUCK ME! Oh god! I LOVE YOU! AHHHH!" Light yells out.

L is a bit shocked of what Light just said but replies. He grabs Lights waste and pulls him up so Light is in his lap. L kisses Light hotly.

"I love you too Light."

L grabs Light penis and punds it at the same rythum as he is thrusting into Light.

"Oh... Ahhhhh AHHHH L! L! L!" Light screams his name as he comes.

"LIGHT!" L comes into Light and lays Light down and L lies on Light both panting.

"L..." Light kisses L on the lips, then falls asleep and soon after that, L does the same.


	14. FYI You don't have to read

**Hey, I have been writing a story and I want to make it into a make a manga! If you want, please check out the requirments below~!**

***Must bve commited!**

***Send my an email at me facebook or fanfiction site if you think or want to do so(or deviant art) They are on my screen page~!**

***After you o this, I will email you back and send you a short story (not the one I want to be a manga) and have you you draw it in three weeks. If you do not have it finished in that time spand, please email that and send me what you have completed, if its not even started, then you will get no reply because you will not be the manga drawer, sorry! :)**

***All other information will be told once all of this is completed. Thanks~!**


End file.
